The purpose of this project is two-fold. The first aim is to develop a coordinated series of instruments, primarily checklists, to elicit descriptions of the child from the several perspectives of parents, teachers and clinicians. The items on the checklists are to be weighted in terms of the relative severity of psychopathology respresented as judged by a national sample of mental health professionals. Application of these weights to subscores derived from checklist content clusters will produce clinically meaningful diagnostic profiles of individual children. Treatment planning and outcome evaluation forms also are being developed. The second aim in terms of timing and the major substantive goal is to evaluate the course of psychopathology in children aged 6 to 18 years who have experienced selected treatment and no-treatment regimens. An initial, six-month and 15-month assessment of each child will be made. Separate data analyses are to be performed for children categorized in terms of a few major types of disorder and for normal school children. The independent variables will be age of child, type of treatment (or no treatment), and severity of psychopathology. The dependent variables will be checklist scores, some of which will reflect changes in total symptomatology while others will reflect changes in target complaints as identified from the diverse vantage points of parents, teachers and therapists.